


A New World

by JOtakuAnime



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Voice (US) RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, possible flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOtakuAnime/pseuds/JOtakuAnime
Summary: Adrian Alexi Azkia is a famous actress in Indonesia who wants to have a new beginning as a singer in the other side of the world. Well not literally, because the antipode of Indonesia is Colombia and she couldn't really speak Spanish. But what she could speak is English.After working in the film industry in Indonesia for the most of her childhood life, she finally decided to start thinking of making a new career in her passion, which is music. It's not that she doesn't love acting, she just love music more.She loves it so much that her brother, Andi Alexi Pratama, secretly sent a video of her singing to a tv program called The Voice in a totally different country. That was also what pushed her to make the decision.Hence, she took a break from the filming industry and went on a vacation with Andi and his daughter, Dewi Alexi Putri, to the U.S and also to take the audition.But she'd need to disguise herself.At least for the show.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

• " Indonesian"  
• **(Translation to English from Indonesian)**  
• ' **Inscriptions** '  
• "English"

* * *

**_Prologue : The E-mail_ **

* * *

_23 December 2011_

" Apa ini?" **(What's this?)**

Adrian shifted her eyes towards her brother, laying down the novel that she was reading onto the tabletop at her right side while she continued on patting her egg-eating African snake a.k.a _Dasypeltis Scabra_ , or as she like to call him, Tommy, with her left hand as it rested himself on her shoulder, circling her neck loosely.

Andi as well as his daughter, Dewi, grinned and giggled gleefully all the while Adrian moved her attention onto the phone that Andi held up inches before her face.

She took it into her hand and read the subject of what seemed to be an e-mail, it read ' **Congratulations! You made it into The Blinds!** '. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued on reading the email.

Andi and Dewi was jumping with excitement while still looking at their other family member to see what her reaction was going to be.

' **-there are also things that you must do before the blinds begin; you must make an artist account in the website, you should be prepared a month before the blinds (if you're from another country, we suggest that you travel here at least 2 months before the blinds) in case of changes an-** ' Adrian couldn't continue on anymore and stopped reading. She lifted her head up and looked at her family with an incredulous look.

She didn't know what to say and all that came out was a " Hah?" **(Huh?)**. That seemed to have made them giggle in glee _again_.

Dewi jumped up and down on her spot, she laughed while flailing her hands in the air and chanted " _L.A! L.A! L.A!-_ "

Adrian smiled fondly at her niece's antics but that doesn't mean that she is letting this go. She'd gotten an idea of what this e-mail was supposed to be, with the key words being ' _The Blinds_ ' and ' _L.A_ ', but she needed a firm confirmation for her suspicion to be true so she turned to her brother and looked at him suspiciously.

Ignoring her stare, Andi continued on grinning while constantly giggling with Dewi, they looked at each other and shared a look with one another; a look that Adrian knows very much, a look of mischief.

Usually Adrian would've just laugh it off and shake her head at their father-daughter antics but she had just gotten home from quite a long shoot; which may have been a certain asshole of a co-star's fault because as it turns out, the wind ruins her hair but a helmet _obliterates_ said hair.

She had to restrain herself from ordering her friend that she'd brought to the station the time, a porcupine named Spike, to threaten the lousy actress.

So trying not to come off as too rude but still wanting to get an answer out of him, she lifted her right hand off of Tommy's head and pointed at her brother as she leaned her head closer to it, " _Hiss_ " she whispered to it.

And as a result, Tommy obeyed. It lifted its head and hissed at Andi briefly, who in turn, faked an offended look and stared at the snake in accusation, " Dan aku kira kita sudah dekat, aku kecewa Thomas" **(And here I thought we were getting along, I'm disappointed Thomas)**.

She shook her head in amusement at her brother's lousy acting and commented " Dan inilah kenapa akulah yang jadi aktris" **(And this is why I am the one who's an actress)**. Adrian chuckled at Andi's unamused facial expression.

" Ayolah, kasih tau aja" **(Come on, just tell me already)** Adrian whined while rolling her head back at exasperation, careful not to press onto Tommy's back too hard as she continued to pat the reptile absentmindedly, who in turn leaned to her touch.

Andi lifted his hands in mock surrender, " Oke oke. Jadi, aku kirim video audisimu ke The Voice yang ada di Amerika" **(Okay okay. So, I sent your audition video to The Voice that's in America)** Andi said nonchalantly.

Andi adorned a lopsided grin which did not get returned by his sister as she looked at him as if he grew two heads. " Eh, hah? Aku gak ada buat video audisi loh" **(Uh, huh? I didn't make any audition video though)**

Adrian furrowed her eyebrows as she gave him a suspicious-slash-questioning look, a look that screams ' _What did you do?!_ '. And the fact that Andi was suddenly finding the floor fascinating was not helping Adrian to ease her heart.

Dewi, who was watching the event unfold, decided right then and there to quickly take the phone right off her aunt's hold and started fiddling it. She returned it back onto her aunt's hold as quick as she took it.

It was a video; a video of Adrian singing in the indoor garden, she was wearing a mask as she sang. All the while she sang, she was busy feeding her pets hence her not realizing that she was secretly recorded.

She loves her pets as though they are her close friends, they help her calm down in crowds or on stages, which is why she always had at least one of them with her whenever she goes out, to shoot, to drive, basically everything.

There are a variety of them; they consist of 2 egg-eating snakes, a curious porcupine, 4 variations of cats, 4 variations of dogs, 3 miniature pigs, 2 polar ferrets, a fox and an active sugar glider.

If you didn't know that it was taken without her knowledge, you would've thought that it was staged. As Adrian watched the video, she remembered how the mask had gotten a place on her face.

**_•Flashback•_ **

_ 8 October 2011 _

_" Bibi, Bibi! Kita main jadi masked singer yuk!" **(Aunty, Aunty! Let's play masked singers!)**_

_Adrian, who was feeding her pets, turned to her niece who was happily dancing around, holding 2 masks. One was pink and small, it has a form of a butterfly, it is very cute and bright, clearly Dewi's._

_The other was a gold mask with one of the side fades into a charming colour of pink as it forms the shape of a butterfly's wing._

_Adrian absentmindedly continue to feed her pets as she watched her niece put on the mask and sang. When she finished, Adrian smiled and clapped her hands, " Wah, siapa yang nyanyi ya? Bagus kali!" **(Wow, who was singing? That was so good!)** She said, getting into an act while pretending not to know her niece._

_Dewi giggled and bowed. She lifted her mask and made a pose, " Ini aku!!" **(It's me!!)** She exclaimed. Adrian gasped, " Wah, Dewi rupanya!" **(Woah, it was Dewi!)** She said before lifting her niece up and twirling around, gaining giggles from the child._

_" Sekarang giliran bibi!" **(Now it's your turn!)**_

_Adrian carefully put Dewi down and took the mask that the child was handing her. She put it on, " Hemm.. Mau nyanyi apa ya?" **(Humm.. What to sing?)** She asked out loud._

_Suddenly, Dewi started chanting " Diamonds! Diamonds!". Adrian didn't even question her weird request, in fact she was amused by it, and just smiled fondly, " Oke oke" **(Okay okay)**._

_She had just finished feeding the snakes and was moving to a tree to search for Sam, the sugar glider, " Bibi sekalian kasih makan ke yang lain ya?" **(I'll do it as I feed the others okay?)** Adrian said as she finally found the sugar glider on a branch, gaining an 'Okay' from the child._

_[Zhavia - Diamonds](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3Dkj0khW33ibQ&ved=2ahUKEwjA24n79N7pAhUF6XMBHdPFDygQwqsBMAB6BAgDEAM&usg=AOvVaw24CRTDhQb9Hk5ymuV1Q_zi) _

_As she sung, she continued to feed her beloved pets and sometimes petting them as they eat. She sang as though she was breathing, as though singing was natural for her._

_Rasp and robust voice resonated throughout the indoor garden as her unique tone filled up the whole room. Dewi watched in silence, tranced by the beautiful sound._

_All of these happened as Andi, hiding inside some bushes, secretly recorded her throughout the song._

**_•End of Flashback•_ **

_23 December 2011_

Adrian felt her jaw went limp as she realized the purpose behind the act and felt dumb that she didn't even question her niece's sudden behaviour. But then again the child has always been random, so she didn't feel that dumb.

Adrian finally lifted her head up, moving her attention away from her brother's phone. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, " Main pakai anak sendiri.." **(Using your own child...)** She commented, shaking her head in exasperation.

She looked again at the phone in her hand before looking back up to her brother, " Sejak kapan ini dikirim?" **(Since when was this sent?)** She asked, handing back his phone.

Andi took his phone back and glanced at the paused video. But before he could give a reply, Rum, a Bengal cat who is very protective of Adrian, jumped onto his owner's lap as if he sensed her drained soul.

Adrian chuckled at her cat and petted it with her free hand, " Ada apa Rum? Yang lain lagi main disitu loh" **(What's up Rum? The others are playing there)** She talked to her cat, gesturing to the cats, dogs, ferrets, sugar glider, fox and pigs who were playing around in the middle of the reading room, while the other two animals, Tammy, the other egg-eating snake and Spike, the porcupine were resting on a coffee table, with Tammy curling around Spike but careful to not touch the later animal.

The feline only purred in reply and leaned to the touch, as if telling her to just stop talking and keep petting him.

Andi snorted at his sister's obvious fondness for her pets and waited for their interaction to finish. " Em... tanggal 10 Oktober jadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu" **(Um... On 10th of October so around two months ago)** He said, scrolling through his e-mails to check the date.

Adrian hummed in thought and lightly rolled her head back on onto Tommy's back, " Hem.. Kapan itu nilainya?" **(Hum.. When does that start?)** She finally asked, starting to give interest on the program.

Andi and Dewi seemed to have not expected that reaction, well at least not so soon, as they suddenly looked at her with surprised reactions.

Dewi was the first one to snap out of her trance, she cheered happily and started to prance around the animals, who ignored the child's prancing.

Adrian smiled lazily and waited for her brother to reply. Andi snapped not long after and quickly scroll through the e-mail, afraid that she might change her mind, " Disini dibilang Blinds nya mulai tanggal 1 Agustus dan rapatnya akan diadakan pada tanggal 18 sampai 24 Juli 2012" **(It says here that the Blinds starts on 1st of August and the meeting will be held on 18th until 24th of July 2012)** Andi quickly listed.

Adrian stared up to the ceiling in deep thought as she skimmed through her schedule in her mind. Her schedule was only packed until early July. She should warn her agent not to put in any other events to the future.

Smiling at satisfaction, she turned back to her brother, who was waiting expectantly. " Oke, jadwalku enggak bertabrak dengan programnya. Boleh aja" **(Okay, my schedule didn't clash with the program. Why not)**

* * *

**And These Are Her Pets (17)**

**• Tommy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Friendly)**  
 **• Tammy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Mischief)**  
 **• Spike** , Hedgehog **(Curious)**  
 **• John** , German Sherpard Dog **(Lazy)**  
 **• Jake** , Siberian Husky Dog **(Protective)**  
 **• Jason** , Miniature Pinscher Dog ( **Friendly)**  
 **• Fu** , Fox **(Playful)**  
 **• Jim** , Dachshund Dog **(Playful)**  
 **• Rhys** , Munchkin Cat **(Playful, Small)**  
 **• Richie** , Singapura Cat **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Rum** , Bengal Cat **(Protective, Small)**  
 **• Rose** , Abyssinian Cat **(Curious, Small)**  
 **• Chip** , Miniature Pig **(Friendly, Small)**  
 **• Chap** , Miniature Pig **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Chuck** , Miniature Pig **(Loner, Small)**  
 **• Sam** , Sugar Glider **(Active, Small)**  
 **• George** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**  
 **• Fred** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**

* * *


	2. A Problem

• " Indonesian"  
• **(Translation from English to Indonesian)**  
• **' Inscriptions'**  
• " English"

______________________________________

_**Chapter 2 : A Problem** _

_24 December 2011_

A new dawn has come up. A day has passed and the event long forgotten as she kept her head focused on set. It was buried deep inside of Adrian's head until she finished the day's portion of shooting.

" Cut!" **(Cut!)** The director shouted as the final scene of the day finished without any mistake, credits to Adrian. Thankfully, the irritating actress from the day before wasn't needed for today's shooting so they wrapped up sooner than expected.

Adrian broke out of character and smiled proudly at herself as she only made a handful of mistakes. Her hand combed through her hair as she walked off the set, making a bee line to her bring-pet-to-work of the day; Richie, the small and shy singapura cat.

The feline, who was resting on a coffee table, saw his owner and quickly rushed over to her as the said owner quickly crouched down, extending her hand out so the feline could climb up onto her shoulder.

Richie rested himself on her shoulder and purred as he nuzzled up in the nook of Adrian's neck. Adrian smiled down the feline as she gathered her things so she could go back home, waving and bidding goodbyes to the staffs around.

Driving the usual way back home, the event finally swam back up onto her mind. She tried to reconsider whether it was a good thing to accept it, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

Sensing his mistress's distress, Richie mewed to catch her attention. His attempt was successful as Adrian blinked back to the present, she glanced at the worried feline and smiled.

She petted the feline, her mind now filled with both the event and her cute cat, she realized that a problem had just arose.

Pulling up to her driveway, she quickly went into the house with Richie perched upon her shoulder.

" Ko! Kau di rumah?" **(Bro! Are you home?)** Adrian called out, her voice resonated throughout the house as a loud ' _Hn_ ' replied her, it came from the living room.

Adrian walked through the hallway, towards the living room; the largest room in the house, followed by the paw room. When she arrived, she saw Dewi ' _styling_ ' Andi's hair with him sitting on the floor and his daughter sitting on the sofa behind him. Sleeping on his lap is John, the lazy German Sherpard who loves to sleep more than to eat.

Almost every room in her house had their walls modified so the small animals, could manoeuvre, jump and play around, above the floor. There is also something for some bigger animals; a fake tree, only in the living room, so they could climb it or snuggle in the hole at the hollow base of the fake tree.

[Interior Design](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBLTsGfliXG/?igshid=dqperk478j3l)

As soon as a wall mount was near, Richie jumped off of Adrian's shoulder and onto the wood plank, joining his friends and running around the room. The other animals are either running/slithering/gliding around or just laying about.

Adrian waited for Richie to land safely on the wall mount before continuing her way towards her brother, who glanced at her with a questioning look as he couldn't move his head due to Dewi ' _styling_ ' his hair.

Adrian sat down beside Andi on the floor and held out her hand, " Hape mu, ko" **(Your phone, bro)** She said simply. Although confused, Andi put his phone in her hand as Adrian took it and immediately scrolled through his e-mails.

Finally found yesterday's e-mail, she started to read the whole e-mail.

**' Congratulations! You made it into ' The Blinds!**

**____________________________________**

**We would like to thank you for your participation in our program but we must emphasize that there are also things that you must do before the blinds begin; you must make an artist account in the website, you should be prepared a month before the blinds (if you're from another country, we suggest that you travel here at least 2 months before the blinds) in case of changes and we also need you to attend a meeting for more details and possible accidents that may happen during the take.**

**You will supply your own clothes for The Blinds. A group of professional costume designers, make-up artists and hairdressers are assigned to each coaches' teams that would help you in your team if you successfully made it through The Blinds.**

**Your turn will be discussed in the meeting; there are alot of people who got through to the audition so we will send you an e-mail for your scheduled meeting. With the said e-mail, you'll be allowed to the studio by showing it to the security or staff.**

**Schedule :**   
**\- The Meeting,**   
**18 August 2012 - 24 August 2012**   
**\- The Blinds,**   
**1 September 2012 - 21 September 2012**

**If you don't live in California, L.A or live far from the studio, we suggest that you should live in the hotel near The Voice studio.**

**And if a problem came up or you're in a situation that you need to discuss with us, please contact _ImCarsonDaly@gmail.com_.**

**The rest of the schedule will be**   
**'given if you get through The Blinds '**

Adrian let out a sigh a bit, quite overwhelmed by the e-mail. Taking a few moments to breathe before giving back Andi's phone and opened her own phone to send an e-mail to _ImCarsonDaly@gmail.com_.

**' About The Blinds '**

**____________________________________**

**Excuse sir, I'm Adrian, a contestant for The Voice.**

**I have a problem when I'm on stage. I have a medical problem (the doctors didn't know why or how), everytime I go out, I need to have at least one of my pets with me.**

**Is it okay if I brought an animal to my audition?**

**And, is it alright if I wore masks to the audition? Or could I not?**

**' - Adrian Alexi Azkiah'**

" Jadi... Ada apa?" **(So... What's up?)**

Adrian finally stopped typing and looked up to her brother. " Aku baru sadar kalau kita sedikit ada masalah hewan" **(I just realized that we have a little animal problem)** She said sheepishly, gesturing around the room towards the animals surrounding them.

Andi blinked in realization as he let out an ' _Oh_ '. Adrian chuckled as it was clear that Andi hadn't thought about this problem at all. Guess that after being around them so much, he'd found it a normal occurrence.

Laying down her phone on the table infront of them, she finally felt her tired muscles let out as they limped and her head laid back onto the sofa behind. " Sekarang kita tunggu aja" **(Now, we just wait)** She said, resting her eyes.

______________________________________

_4 January 2012_

Days have passed. It's been almost two weeks after the event, Adrian just woke up, taking her time in the bed. She's just laying there, staring straight up to the ceiling.

They wrapped up the last of the shoot much sooner than expected, they finished filming the movie so as the production team starts on tweaking the film, the actors and actresses are free to continue on their other works, which in Adrian's case, her next film doesn't start filming next month.

Taking her time getting up and getting ready to spend the whole day inside the house; cook, bake and play with her pets.

Wearing a tank top and sweatpants, she walked through the silent halls as Andi had to go to work and Dewi had to go to school.

Feeling a bit hungry, she decided to cook up some breakfast for herself, walking through the living room to get to the dining room/kitchen.

As she was walking under the fake tree, she ambushed by a certain sugar glider, " Pagi Sam" **(Morning Sam)** Adrian said, chuckling when Sam suddenly glided down the tree onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

The other animals were still asleep; the snakes each are curling around one of the fake tree's branches, the fox, dogs, pigs and cats had their own large room, called the paw room, in the house. The ferrets, who each sleeps about 18 hours everyday, and the porcupine, who is nocturnal, usually rest in the hollow base of the fake tree.

Using a finger to stroke the sugar glider's back, " Kok kamu masih bangun Sam?" **(Why are you still awake Sam?)** Adrian asked as the said animal was supposed to be nocturnal, although not really expecting any answers.

She walked towards the kitchen and fixed herself some eggs and sausage, taking out some honey onto a spoon so Sam could snack on it.

As she ate, she opened her phone and saw a notification in her gmail.

_ImCarsonDaly@gmail.com_

Adrian felt her eyes widen at the sender's name. Gulping down the food in her mouth so she wouldn't choke on it. She opened the e-mail.

**' About The Blinds '**

**____________________________________**

**Well Adrian, we've actually never gotten into this kind of situation before. I think it'd be better if we discuss it in real life but from what I'm reading, it seems that you don't live nearby at all.**

**I think we can discuss it during the meeting before the Blinds but if you had a chance to come to L.A, do inform us.**

**' - Carson Daly'**

Adrian sighed in relief as it seems that they wouldn't reject the thought immediately. She typed in a reply to thank him.

______________________________________

" Mmm... Brownies?" **(Mmm.. Brownies?)**

Adrian turned to the source of the voice as she munched on her baked brownies and replied him with an inaudible ' _yes_ ' as her mouth was full of delicious brownies.

Andi rolled his eyes at the disgusting manner and lowered Dewi from his hold, as he just got off from work and picked up Dewi from school, so she could join in on the brownie munching activity with her aunt.

Manoeuvring around the running/gliding/slithering animals, Andi reached the dining table and took a seat across from his munching sister.

He took a piece on the table and took a bite of it when her sister suddenly turned to him and made some incoherent sounds, which made him to look at her weirdly.

Adrian rolled her eyes at his face, chewed and swallowed down the brownies before repeating herself, " Carson Daly sudah jawab" **(Carson Daly has replied)** She said before stuffing her face again with her hand-made brownies.

She gestured to her phone when Andi asked her what he had said. He reached for it and opened the e-mail.

Adrian swallowed the brownies in her mouth and got off the chair to sit on the floor and play with the animals as she waited for Andi to finish reading it.

After a while of playing with the miniature pigs, she heard Andi said " Baguslah, kau gak langsung didiskualifikasi" **(Great then, you won't be immediately disqualified)**.

* * *

**And These Are Her Pets (17)**

**• Tommy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Friendly)**  
 **• Tammy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Mischief)**  
 **• Spike** , Hedgehog **(Curious)**  
 **• John** , German Sherpard Dog **(Lazy)**  
 **• Jake** , Siberian Husky Dog **(Protective)**  
 **• Jason** , Miniature Pinscher Dog ( **Friendly)**  
 **• Fu** , Fox **(Playful)**  
 **• Jim** , Dachshund Dog **(Playful)**  
 **• Rhys** , Munchkin Cat **(Playful, Small)**  
 **• Richie** , Singapura Cat **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Rum** , Bengal Cat **(Protective, Small)**  
 **• Rose** , Abyssinian Cat **(Curious, Small)**  
 **• Chip** , Miniature Pig **(Friendly, Small)**  
 **• Chap** , Miniature Pig **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Chuck** , Miniature Pig **(Loner, Small)**  
 **• Sam** , Sugar Glider **(Active, Small)**  
 **• George** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**  
 **• Fred** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

• " Indonesian"  
• **(Translation from Indonesian to English)**  
• ' **Inscriptions** '  
• " English"

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : The News** _

_15 February 2012_

Just finishing up another day of shooting, Adrian decided to take a break and laze around the studio for a bit while Fred, the ferret, slept on her lap as he had been running around the set for an hour.

Adrian was just chilling on the couch, absentmindedly petting Fred while scrolling through instagram when she heard a voice call her, " Adrian! Oh, untunglah kamu masih disini!" **(Adrian! Oh, thank God you're still here!)**

Adrian lifted her head up to see who was calling her. It was Mawar Citra, her manager and long-time friend. She may actually be her only close friend if you would exclude her family.

Ofcourse she has a group of friends that she feels quite comfortable to be around with but Mawar was the only one that understands fully about her condition, family and even the sleeve arm tattoo on her right arm that no one else, except for her family members, has seen.

As she was supposed to keep up the innocent, sweet yet private actress facade. It was kind of hard but she managed to keep her right arm and family's faces concealed from the media.

Laying down her phone by her side, Adrian straightened her back to fully look at her manager/close friend. " Ada apa, War?" **(What's up, War?)** She asked, lifting an eyebrow at the girl's sudden need on finding her.

Mawar sat down on the couch across from Adrian, " Kamu bagusnya siap-siap untuk berpergian dua minggu lagi" **(You better prepare to travel in two weeks)** She suddenly said, earning a confused look from Adrian.

" Eh... Apa? Emang pergi kemana?" **(Uh... What? Where to exactly?)** Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden statement.

Mawar started to open her mouth but then closed it and held up her hand, " Tunggu bentar, aku tiba-tiba lupa aku mau bilang apa" **(Wait a minute, I suddenly forgot what I wanted to say)** Mawar said, gaining as chuckle from Adrian.

She watched as Mawar took out her phone and scrolled through it for a moment. She read the text in her phone for a moment, to refresh her memories, before she turned it off and looked back up at the expectant Adrian.

" Ini dibilang Jenni mau kamu jadi plus one dia ke sebuah acara galeri di Amerika'' **(It says here that Jenni wants you to be her plus one to a gallery event in America)** Mawar finally said.

Adrian was confused. Jenni is her cousin, who's also in her circle of friends. It's been a while since they'd seen each other because Jenni's job as a travel photographer required her to go all over the world, but she does occasionally drop by when she's in the neighbourhood.

That was not why she was confused about because even if it has been a while since they've met, they still kept in touch. What Adrian was confused about was the fact that she didn't just ask her directly.

" Kok dia enggak tanya aku langsung aja?" **(Why didn't she just directly ask me?)** Adrian voiced out her thoughts as Mawar snorted, " Yah, karena dia tau kalau akulah yang mengatur jadwal mu dan kamu juga bisa jadi sedikit pelupa" **(Well, because she knows that I am the one who controls your schedule and you can be a bit forgetful)** She commented.

Adrian made a thoughtful face before shrugging and nodding in agreement, " Yah, masuk akal" **(Well, make sense)** She said, chuckling. Adrian suddenly smirked, " Jadi berapa lama aku dapat untuk berlibur?" **(So how much time do I get for my vacation?)** She joked.

Rolling her eyes, Mawar said " Sebelas hari. Acara galerinya itu berlangsung seminggu, penerbangan dari Indonesia ke Amerika dan sebaliknya itu masing-masing sehari dan karena aku ini sangat baik, aku kasih kamu 2 hari untuk jalan-jalan" **(Eleven days. The gallery event takes about a week, the flight from Indonesia to America and vice versa each takes about a day, and since I am so generous, I gave you two free days)**. Adrian only gave her an amused face but made no other comment.

Suddenly the name ' _Carson Daly_ ' flashed through her mind and she widen her eyes, " Oh! Tunggu bentar, aku bisa pakai dua hari itu" **(Oh! Wait a minute, I can use that two days)** Adrian said to herself out loud before picking her phone back up and opened the e-mail app.

Mawar, who haven't been told about the stunt that Andi did, raised an eyebrow in confusement and went to sit beside her animal-loving friend. " Uh, pakai untuk?" **(Uh, use for?)** She asked.

Adrian glanced at her at the corner of her eye and nonchalantly said " Oh, Andi mendaftarkan aku ke program The Voice di Amerika" **(Oh, Andi listed me to The Voice program in America)** as she continued to type an e-mail to Carson that she can meet him at the studio in three weeks time.

Mawar gaped at her nonchalant behaviour as she gave the news, " Dan kenapa aku tidak dikasih tau ini sebelumnya?" **(And why wasn't I informed of this before?)** She asked, incredulous.

Sending the finished e-mail, Adrian looked up to Mawar and shrugged, " Kelupaan" **(Forgot)** She said, smiling sheepishly at her friend and chuckled when she slapped her in the back in response.

Mawar then leaned closer and whispered " Tapi kamu kan enggak bisa pergi kemana-mana tanpa salah satu temanmu" **(But you can't go anywhere without any of your friends)**. Adrian nodded, " Iya, makanya aku akan memakai dua hari itu untuk membahasnya dengan Carson" **(Yes, that's why I'm going to use those two days to discuss it with Carson)** She said.

Mawar sighed and leaned back onto the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. The air between them was silent yet still comfortable, but then it was broken by Mawar who suddenly turned her head and asked " Kalau dia mendaftarkanmu, dia harus kirim video audisikan?" **(If he wanted to register you, he would've sent in an audition video right?)**.

Adrian was quick to realize what she was implying but was somehow wasn't quick enough to stop Mawar from texting Andi for the audition video.

Adrian groaned in exasperation and slumped back onto the couch, couldn't believe that she didn't think about the chances of Mawar, or even Jenni, watching it. " _Astaga... kenapakenapakenapa_ " **( _Oh my God... whywhywhy_ )** She muttered to herself, imagining what Mawar would think when she saw the corny mask.

She closed her eyes in surrender, head laying on the couch, as she heard a ping and not long after, her voice singing throughout the now empty studio as they'd been sitting there for quite a long time. She unconsciously smiled and hummed along as she reminisces of the time she sung ' _Diamonds_ '.

At that time, it had been a while since she sang because she was too busy with work. Well, it's not different now because ironically, the last time she had sung was about 5 months ago when she sang ' _Diamonds_ '.

Finally reaching the end of the song, Adrian peeked through her eyelashes to see Mawar gaping at her. " _What the hell?!_ Aku enggak tau kalau kamu bisa nyanyi sebagus itu!" **( _What the hell?!_ I didn't know that kamu bisa nyanyi sebagus itu!)** She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air to emphasize her surprise.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her reaction; it wasn't bad because she didn't point out the fact that she was wearing a corny mask but she also didn't expect that kind of reaction. " _Makasih?_ " **( _Thank you?_ )** Adrian said, quite confused as to what she should be saying.

It took a couple moments but Mawar did calmed down eventually, she crossed her arms and let out a heap of sigh, " Jadi kapan programnya mulai?" **(So when does the program start)** She asked, turning on her laptop and looked at Adrian.

Adrian rubbed her chin as she thought, " Hem.. Andi bilang sih Blinds nya mulai tanggal 1 Agustus dan rapatnya akan diadakan pada tanggal 18 sampai 24 Juli 2012" **(Hum.. Well, Andi said that the Blinds begin at the 1st of August and the meeting will be held from 18th to 24th of July 2012)** Adrian said, miraculously able to repeat what Andi had told her months ago.

As Adrian told the dates and months, Mawar began to type in the information so she could arrange or rearrange Adrian's schedule so it wouldn't clash. Adrian shook her head and said " Gak apa apa, aku udah memastikan bahwa enggak ada yang bertabrakan... kalau kamu enggak ada menambah apa-apa tanpa pengetahuanku" **(Don't worry, I already made sure that nothing clashes... if you didn't add anything outside of my knowledge that is)**.

Mawar nodded as she finished typing, " Hem ya, tapi nanti kita mau bilang apa ke media?" **(Hm yeah, but what are we going to tell the media later?)** She asked, rubbing her head as she tried to come up with something.

Adrian shrugged and lifted her feet onto the table infront of them, " Kasih tau aja aku istirahat sebentar dari dunia akting" **(Just tell them that I'm taking a small break from acting)** She said as she continued to pet Fred, who in turn leaned to the warm touch.

Mawar snapped her fingers at the idea and exclaimed " Ide bagus! Dan waktunya pas setelah syuting ini selesai, sempurna!" **(Great idea! And the time is right after this shooting ends, brilliant!)**.

Finally feeling that everything was in place, Mawar relaxed and slumped beside Adrian while crossing her hands. " Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau kan kalau aku akan datang waktu audisi Blinds mu?" **(By the way, you do know that I am totally going to come during your Blinds audition?)** She said, turning her head to her right to Adrian who smirked and said " Ya iyalah" **(Well ofcourse)**

They chatted for a little while, talking about random things and catching up with things when Adrian suddenly said " Jadi kapan kamu sama kokoku jadian?" **(So when will you go out with my brother?)**. That came so out of blue that Mawar needed a few seconds to process before red tinted her cheeks, " N-Ngomong apa sih? Pulang sana lah kamu" **(W-What are you talking about? Just go home)** She said, ushering a giggling Adrian outside.

* * *

Adrian finally came back from the studio and was finishing up working out in her indoor gym, her house was quite huge, when she heard another ping from her phone. She used a towel to dry her sweat and opened her phone, it was an e-mail from Carson Daly.

**' Great '**

**____________________________________**

**That's great, Adrian. We can discuss it later then, we will be waiting for your visit.**

**Just show this e-mail to the security and they'll lead you inside.**

**' - Carson Daly'**

Relieved, Adrian put her phone back down onto the bench, finished the cooling down process and washed up. She went to the living room and laid on the sofa, scrolling through Twitter with the animals playing with each other in the background as she waited for Andi and Dewi to come home so she could tell them the news.

* * *

Adrian decided to join in and play with the animals after she got bored of waiting. She played rock paper scissors with the animals; years ago, she had taught the reptiles to play with their tails while the other four-legged animals were taught to play it with their front paws.

[How They Play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBLUDLNFzOY/?igshid=1rlxe36r7oz2y)

The animals were in groups of two as they played rock paper scissors with each other, except for John, the lazy German Sherpard, leaving Jake, a Siberian Husky, to play with Adrian, their mistress.

The game went for a bit when they heard the door opened, followed by the happy hummings of the father-daughter pair. Adrian stopped playing and let Jake play with the others, she straightened up on the sofa and called out " Ko!" **(Bro!)**

She heard Andi ushering Dewi to go shower first and footsteps getting louder as her neared the room. His face popped up and looked at Adrian, " Ada apa, Adrian?" **(What's up, Adrian?)** Andi asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

" Dua minggu lagi aku pergi ke Amerika, mau oleh-oleh?" **(I'm going to America in two weeks, want any souvenir?)** She asked, tilting her head as Andi's eyebrows rose even further, " Eh.. Untuk apa?" **(Uh.. What for?)** Andi asked.

The younger sibling mischievously grinned at the older one and said in a sing sung voice " Aku diajak Jen ke galerinya di Amerikaaa~" **(I was invited by Jen to her gallery in Americaaa~)**. Andi made an unamused expression, " Sudah kuduga kamu sepupu kesayangannya" **(I knew you were her favourite cousin)** He commented, rolling his eyes playfully.

He went to sit next to his sister as he waited Dewi to finish showering, " Terserah sih, tapi yang penting harganya harus lebih dari 30 dollar... Oh, kamu sudah kasih tau Carson tentang itu?" **(Well up to you, but it should costs at least 30 dollars... Oh, have you informed Carson about it?)** Andi trailed.

Adrian rolled her eyes at his request before nodding at his question, " Iya, dia juga udah balas" **(Yes, he already replied too)** She said, making an ' _okay_ ' gesture to imply that it was a positive reply.

Andi nodded in understanding before he suddenly spun his head towards her and asked " Astaga... Yang mana kamu mau bawa denganmu?" **(Oh my God... Which one are you going to bring with you?)**.

* * *

**And These Are Her Pets (17)**

**• Tommy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Friendly)**  
 **• Tammy** , Egg-Eating Snake **(Mischief)**  
 **• Spike** , Hedgehog **(Curious)**  
 **• John** , German Sherpard Dog **(Lazy)**  
 **• Jake** , Siberian Husky Dog **(Protective)**  
 **• Jason** , Miniature Pinscher Dog ( **Friendly)**  
 **• Fu** , Fox **(Playful)**  
 **• Jim** , Dachshund Dog **(Playful)**  
 **• Rhys** , Munchkin Cat **(Playful, Small)**  
 **• Richie** , Singapura Cat **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Rum** , Bengal Cat **(Protective, Small)**  
 **• Rose** , Abyssinian Cat **(Curious, Small)**  
 **• Chip** , Miniature Pig **(Friendly, Small)**  
 **• Chap** , Miniature Pig **(Shy, Small)**  
 **• Chuck** , Miniature Pig **(Loner, Small)**  
 **• Sam** , Sugar Glider **(Active, Small)**  
 **• George** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**  
 **• Fred** , Ferret **(Mischievous, Small)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time being this motivated to make a fanfiction. I've made a list of characters and timelines in my notes, I even drew the cover for God's sake.
> 
> My character, Adrian, has a raspy voice so probably most of the covers that I attached should be by women with beautiful raspy voice.
> 
> I do hope y'all enjoy this.


End file.
